


The Library

by moonchild_03



Series: Fall in Love with Me [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han & Bang Chan are friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Student Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild_03/pseuds/moonchild_03
Summary: Jisung hated studying with every fiber of his being, that is until a certain someone started studying in the library every day after class and suddenly Jisung wasn’t opposed to the idea, as long as he could sit and watch Lee Minho pour over his books, occasionally furrowing his brow and biting his bottom lip.





	The Library

Jisung hated studying with every fiber of his being, that is until a certain someone started studying in the library every day after class and suddenly Jisung wasn’t opposed to the idea, as long as he could sit and watch Lee Minho pour over his books, occasionally furrowing his brow and biting his bottom lip. Although to be fair Jisung didn’t study when Minho was in the library. He preferred to stare at the older boy sitting one table over and watch him do his assignments. 

Minho had caught him staring only one time in the two weeks since Jisung’s studying habits had changed so drastically, but the last few days that Jisung had come to the library he had been greeted with the sight of dark brown eyes following him as he walked to his usual table. Today was no different. As he made his way through the library he could feel someone’s gaze on him, and sure enough, he spotted Minho ducking his head as soon as their eyes met through a row of bookshelves. Jisung couldn’t help but smile as he saw a slight blush forming on the olders cheeks when he sat down. Minho kept his head down and went back to his notebook, but Jisung caught him sneaking glances towards the younger occasionally. They had never actually talked outside of class except for the one time when they were put in the same group for a project in music history. The project had gone well except for the fact that Jisung’s friend Chan was with them and kept making fun of him and trying to get him to talk to Minho. Jisung realized that he’d never actually apologized to him about how Chan had acted. 

Maybe that was his way in, Jisung thought, get talking with him about how Chan had acted and then maybe he would ask why Chan was acting that way and Jisung can smoothly ask him out. A perfect plan. Foolproof. 

Jisung casually got up from the table, but his shirt caught on the back of the chair causing both him, his bag, and the chair to topple to the floor. Minho shot up when he heard the noise and rushed to see what had caused it. When he saw Jisung on the floor he couldn't help but laugh. The boy was lying on the floor with a chair halfway on his chest and his arms tangled in the strap of his bag.   
Jisung made a face at him. “Don’t just stand there, help me!”

Minho kept laughing and managed to get out between breaths, “How did you do that?”

“I don’t know, but quit laughing and help me hyung.”

Still laughing, Minho bent down and began undoing the strap from around Jisung’s arm.

Jisung glared at him in frustration, “Could you maybe take the chair of first, genius?” 

Minho stopped what he was doing and looked at the younger boy beneath him, “You say you want my help and then criticize me when I do?” He smirked, “I think I should just leave you on the floor and let the librarians deal with you.”

Jisung pouted and tried to cross his arms, but then remembered there was a chair in his way. 

“Hyung pleeease, I’ll do anything if you help me.”

At that Minho winked suggestively at Jisung, which in turn caused his face to flush.

“Perv,” Jisung said under his breath but was interrupted when Minho leaned down beside his face and yanked the last part of his bag free. Jisung froze when he realized how close Minho was to him, their cheeks almost brushing. He didn’t move and neither did Minho until a cough startled them both. Minho’s head jerked up and Jisung followed, bumping his head on Minho’s chin. One of the librarians stood over them, one eyebrow raised. 

Minho stood up and bowed.

“What was that noise over here?”

Minho glanced down at Jisung and back at the librarian, “My friend tripped over his chair when he got up, I was helping him untangle his bag.”  
The librarian nodded, seemingly satisfied, “Try to keep the noise down.”

“Yes ma’am,” they said in unison. 

She nodded once more and turned to go back to the front desk. 

Jisung gazed up at Minho, “Friend you say? My, my, I didn’t know our relationship progressed so far in just a few minutes,” he paused to wiggles his eyebrows, “Imagine what we could do with a couple of hours?”

Minho glared down at Jisung, “Now who’s the perv,” and turned back to his table.

Since Minho had released the bag, Jisung pushed the chair up and stood as Minho sat back down. 

“Well, you might as well know I stood up because I was going to apologize to you on my friend Chan’s behalf for his inappropriate behavior last week.”

Minho furrowed his brow, “Inappropriate behavior? What are you talking abou-ooooh you mean when he was making fun of you for not talking to me?”

Jisung nodded and sat down in the chair across from him.

Minho looked at him quizzically, “Why are you apologizing for him? Did he ask you to?”

“I-no he didn’t ask me to, I just didn’t want you to think he was rude.”

“Or did you not want me to think you were embarrassed to talk to me?” A smirk formed on Minho’s face as he said it. 

Jisung spluttered, “No that’s not-no I just… Would you stop smirking at me?”

“Why, is it distracting you?”  
“Yes.”

Minho lifted an eyebrow, “Wow, didn’t think you’d admit that I fluster you.”

Jisung looked anywhere but at Minho and started tapping his fingers on the table.

Minho scoffed, “Great and now you’re ignoring me.”

Jisung looked at him out of the corner of his eye, “Do you want me to pay attention to you?”

Minho smiled, “I mean ideally you’d never stop, but I don’t really have a choice in the matter.”

“Wait, what?”

“I was pretty clear, I said ideally you’d never stop paying attention to me,”

“Are you joking right now?”

“No? Why would I joke about this?”

Jisung frowned slightly, “So either you’re an attention whore or you like me.”

Minho grinned, “Why not both?”

Jisung’s mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of anything even vaguely cool to say, but he couldn’t. 

“Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to say something?”

Jisung mumbled something under his breath.

Minho moved in closer, “Say it again.”

“I like you too,” Jisung said, a little louder this time. 

Minho playfully punched his shoulder, “Of course you do, I’m irresistible.”

Jisung just sat there and looked at his hands. 

“Weeell not that I don’t like sitting in awkward silence, but I’m going to keep talking. So Jisung, do ya like music? Of course you do you’re a music production major. I have an extra ticket to a singing competition, would you like to come with me?”

Jisung raised his head slightly, chubby cheeks puffing out even more, “Like a date?” He said softly.

“Exactly like a date. It starts at 7pm on friday, where should I pick you up?”

Jisung perked up at the confirmation that it was a date. “Um here?”

Minho nodded, “ Okay gimme your phone, you need my number if we’re going on a date.”

Jisung reached into his jeans and pulled out his phone and handed it to Minho, who in turn gave him his phone. 

They switched when they were done, but Minho kept his phone out. “I need a picture of you, smile!”

Before Jisung could disagree Minho snapped a photo of him and set it as the contact photo for ‘cutest squirrel’.

“Great I’ll see you friday.” And with that Minho was gone. 

Jisung sat there in stunned silence before picking up his phone and calling Chan.  
“Hyung you’re not going to believe this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will be posting more of this story, so don't worry. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
